Academy of the World
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Welcome to the World Academy! We hope you will learn history, etiquette, and just plain battle tactics since most people will want to take over you. Oh, you thought this would be a friendly experience? Man you must be a rookie, sorry kid but the strongest are the ones who survive here.
1. The Stupid Suggestion

"So we're doing this again." Germany deadpanned when the slide show of the new years oppurtunities was over.

All of the other nations just stared at it with a look of utter horror on their faces. It was an almost blessed moment for the silence to have drowned them for so long. Untied Nations clapped his hands and went to the front of the room, his smile causing the nations to see him as almost evil.

"It isn't that bad, besides you all haven't spent a massive amount of quality time since the end of WW2." He pulled a note from his pocket. "Besides I got this order form all of your bosses so you can't say no."

The gloom in the air deepened.

"Dude this is awesome! We should totally have a gaming club this time around!" America shouted.

The gloom then disspared into anger.

"I think we should petion to close the school down." England huffed. "Pretnding to be a gaggle of teens is undiginifed as well as stupid. It soounds like something America made up."

Said nation glared. "So what if I mentioned how cool it would be a teen to Obama? That doesn't ean this is my fault!"

_Okay lets stop here for a sec so the unobservant Americans won't get confused. America, maybe he was in Colorado, mentioned to his boss on how he wanted to be a normal teen for a day. Obama thought it would be nice to tell this to the utter world leaders who decided it would be good for the nations to take their nation classes again. Of course the nations are taking this just like adults would, because adults solve everything through fistfights and gambiling._

**...**

The Principality of Andorra watched her big brother France fight his long time rival England with worry etched on her face.

"Do you think he'll hurt himself." She whispered while twisting her fingers. "He's been complaining about his knees lately."

Spain just pat her head. "Trust me he'll be fine." He winced when he gor slammed in the gut. "Hopefully."

His little sister didn't respond. She did however duck when a knife flew past her head. It passed the preteen with little effort and landed directly in front of a young man scribbiling on a peice of paper. He jumped and fell of his chair hitting the ground with a loud thud.

**...**

The island nation of Mauritius didn't bother to sit up or ease the pain that was forming in his skull. Why did he ven come to this stupid thing again? All of this chaos just to get a meeting done, it was a rather useless cause. His sandy brown eyes swirved over to look at Sychelles, she was arguing with Comoros. That lovely brown haired angel he reminded himself*. He smiled in utter contentmant until he felt the air around him turn cold.

"Are you looking up my dress?" Tusinia hissed.

**...**

Kitts and Nevis each had money on the table with a couple of other nations. They were betting on who would win today England or France. Now Kitts was entirely corrupt, he did understand on why a lot of the nations wouldn't want to stay at the school, but he was rather bored and needed some extra cash.

Nevis was more or less in the smae boat as her brother, she was actually trying to get some money so she could buy a new cricket set she saw in a window downtown. She winced when she saw a England take out a sword from seemingly no where.

"France you better win or I'lltake my religion off and help England.**" Kitt snapped.

Nevis giggled and put a dollar towards England.

**...**

In the end the fight was broken up, the gambiling stopped, and order restored.

"Now you all have six weeks to get all the papers signed in so you can get in the school." United Nations said cheerfully as he passed around some papers. "You also must get a uniform and be sure to bring in your tuition money."

"You expect us to pay for something we don't want to do." Switzerland said dryly.

"Yup!"

He opened his mouth to protest, but Liechtenstein raised her hand. "It says on thispaper that everyone in a household has to go, what does that mean?"

The old man frowned trying to gather his thoughts. "Well it could mean that all the nations that live in one house goes or it could mean those people who aren't nations have to go if they have a clearance."

Poland grinned. "I'm so bringing Silesia then***!"

Everyone paled at the thought of a bunch of triggers coming with them, this was going to be worse than they thought.

**...**

**A/N: Hey! Ya'll didn't think it would be that long did you? Anyway let me tell you what each thing is here for. St Kitts and Nevis is actually two islands nations formed into one so I thought that they would be a pair of twins. **

*** Mauritius is normally a girl in my fanfictions who has a sisterly thing going on with Seychelles. I wanted him to be a boy this time around and as such changed their relationship to a more -I like you status even if we're still on a sibiling like relationship- **

**** The people of Saint Kitts and Nevis are rather religious so that's why he's saying that. I hear this said a lot where I live too though...**

***** Poland is saying this because Silesia lives with him for the ost part. The reason being is a lot of Silesians are actually Polish. You'll see why this may be an issue soon.**

**Okay so got that out of the way...Oh! I want you guys to look up who you want you characters to be paired up with. I'll do additional research if needed, but if you want a pairing then you'll have to do the research. I also want you guys to let me know who you think my Ocs should be paired up with when I ask. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading guys and -in a Russian accent- Have a nice day. **

**You get that refrence then you get a one shot. **


	2. In which We Meet The Cast

Malta walked down the not so crowded hall glaring at her map. Her head was tilted to the side and her brown eyes held a look of irritation as she switched the position she was holding her head. One minute it would be tilted to the left, then right, she even bowed her head a bit. Unfourtenetly she continued to get the same result, she was lost.

"How are you supossed to navigate this place!" She snapped her patience gone. "Fucking Americans can't even make a map." she then began to ball it up.

A few of the students sniggered, but didn't offer to lend a hand. It wouldn't have mattered if they did , she wouldn't have accpeted it anyway. Suddenly a ball whizzed through the air to smack her in the head. She hissed and crouched to the ground holding her head with one hand and waving a white flag in the other.

"Sorry Sorella!"

Italy Venenziano ran over blurting out hundreds of apologies in a second. Malta, being sorta related to him, could actually understand him.

"It's fine fratello, just don't do it again." She muttered while rubbing her head.

Italy's tears turned off. "That's good I thought you'd hate me! We better hurry to class or Germany will get mad and yell at us." He said excitedly while dragging his sister away.

As they walked Malta felt slightly put off. She was used to almost always driving wherever she had to go, considering how big the place was at home she would have probably driven around*. She pouted a bit and took out a peice of pizza out of her bag and bit into it. Her face scrunched up and she ran over to a conviently placed trash can and began gagging.

Italy watched her with pity written on his face. "American?"

"Yes."

**...**

**Europe**

The European class was large and filled wih maps, charts, and the like of different nations. There were plenty of desks set up like a college classroom, but everyone was standing around and talking. This included Ireland and her brothers.

"You know I bet he payed someone to actually set up an alliance with him."

"No, I'm sure he just never was a pirate and gets all that from novels."

"Good one Wales."

England felt his brow twitching at the comments that Wales, Northern Ireland, and Ireland were making. Normally he would tell them off or fight them himeself, but they were in a school setting which meant that proper decorum must be upheld. This,of course, was going by unnoticed by the other three.

They all frowned when they saw that they hadn't gotten a very large reaction out of him. They all huddled together whispering for a minute causing England to pale slightly, this was going to end in war. At least Scotland wouldn't be there for another week, he was happy that the man had procrastinated in doing the paperwork.

Wales stepped forward hands on his hips. "So what spell did you manage to mess up today?" He grinned when he saw England shake. "Did you manage to summon Russia again or was it that lovely fairy from-"

He was cut off by England laughing darkly. "Don't you have sheep to hump Wales or did you give up that habit*?"

The twins began laughing at him while Wales smacked his brother across the head.

"It ain't a habit of mine!"

"Really, then why keep so many sheep at your house?"

"SOME of us still have to do real work!"

"I wish I had that kind of time on my hands.

_**SMACK!**_

Ireland smirked and sashayed to her now broken brother. She bent down and peered into his green eyes trying to figure out if he was alright.

After a moment of thought she came to a conclusion."I think you broke him Wales." She muttered while tapping his head.

Wales just shrugged not caring while Northern Ireland bounced a football off England's head. Ireland sweatdropped and began to poke him awake. He began to cough and sputter putting a hand to his nose.

"Ugh, Ireland you're going to have to move. That hair starightner is killing me." He wheezed.

Ireland's concerned look turned to anger as she fingered a peice of her red locks. "I didn't just bring you back from the dead for you to say that!" She then slammed his face back into the desk.

**...**

Poland burst into the classroom and ran up to Lithuania. "Look what I got!" He said excitedly while spinning around.

Lithuania, who could barely comprehend what was going on, just stared at the blonde. "I don't see it." He deapanned.

Silesia sat next to him with an exausted look on her face. "I tried telling him not to but you know..."

Poland glared down at her while playing with the hem of his skirt. "You told me I looked pretty this morning. Beisdes," He flipped some of his hair back. "It's easier to move in this."

Lithuania just stared at him. The girl's uniform was nice with its red plaid skirt and white button up shirt and some of the girls even had grey sweaters on, but it was quite obvious it was made for a female, and Poland was not female.

His deadpannish look deepened when he saw Prussia strut over to them. Poland stopped trying to poke Silesia to glare at the albino.

"What, Germany finally told you to stop leeching?" He teased.

Prussia smirked. "I'll have you know that I'm here under a clearance pass. Besides I don't leech off my Brother, I've gotten stronger.**"

He leaned down and yanked on her hair brette. "So have you finally become independent or are you here because you missed me.***"

The girl's face turned a dark shade of red and she glanced at Poland before snuggling back into her arms.

**...**

Austria,who also just came in, sighed and through his map away. "I swear that this map was made by a drunk." He sniffed.

Malta looked up from her place half way across the classroom. "I know! America is such an idiot."

Thus this was the only thing the whole European class could agree on. That is until a small girl raised an important question.

"Um, how do we know it's America? It could've been Dixie for all we know." Shetland pointed out.

Norway put a hand on her shoulder causing her to shudder. "The whole of the United States of America are idiots." He clarified.

She frowned and scooted away from him. She wished Scotland was here, because this was more or less an anything goes school she could be taken over again. Then again England was here, but from the way he was getting pummled by his sibilings he wasn't going to be much help today.

Georgia peeked her head in the room. "Um..."

"Kol Kol Kol."

"Okay I'm leaving!"

**...**

**North America**

America and Dixie sat around the classroom staring at a horror comic. "I can't belive how much blood there is." America gawked.

Dixie tilted her head to the side. "Well it would make sense since his heart exploded."

America nodded at that and the two continued reading, getting paler and paler as they got deeper into the horrifying story of how the eight year old was running around killing plenty of innocent people with a chainsaw. Just as they reached the climax a hand slammed the desk casuing them to scream.

Cuba started laughing. "I wonder how long it's going to take for you to clean the shit out of your pants."

America just rolled his eyes. "I wonder how long it'll take you to get a new pair of lungs.****" He taunted.

The Cuba punched America in the nose.

Congrats WWIII had begun.

Dixie tried to hide her smirk. Unlike America who would just go off and say whatever it was he wanted Dixie, or Southern United States, would use the proper decorum in certain situations. Considering that America could be taken overby Cuba, she was going to stay quiet.

Bahama's looked up from her book. "Again?"

Dixie just shrugged and watched Bahamas get up and smack both of them with her reading instrument.

"Hey why are you hitting only me!" America snapped while trying to deflect that smacks.

"You're being stupid! I know England taught you better so get better, just because you're strong doesn't mean you just try and take everyone on and blah blah blah blah blah blah."

At least that's what it sounded like to Dixie, who just proved that she was America's sibiling.

Canada and Quebec just watched from the sidelines.

"Shouldn't we help him?"

"Nah, he'll figure out how to shut his mouth soon."

**...**

**Middle Eastern Class**

Yup the middle eastern countries got their own class, not because they were special or anything, but more because no one could figure out wether to put them with the African countries or the Asisan. So in the end they got their very own classroom, which was fine with them. Unlike the Asian's and African's they had poise, grace, and-hold on Everyone's trying to kill Israel.

Iran pushed his glasses up and stared down at the young male. "Israel trying to keep Palestine prisoner in this school was a stupid move.*****" He deadpanned.

"Yeah well," He grabbed the older looking man by the arm. "I'm the country now so shut it."

Palestine didn't bother to say anything, he was only here thanks to clearance.

Syria poked Israel in the chest casuing him to yelp. "You know just punishing him isn't enough. If we got the Mecca our bosses would stop wailing on us."

Israel clutched the cresent shaped curl potruding from the top of his head. "That's unfair!"

"Life's unfair!"

Jordan smacked Syria upside the head. "Dude, stop trying to mess with Israel. He's only trying to protect Palestine...Kinda..."

Israel grinned and began shaking Palestine. He felt better about what was going on now that he had a defender in Jordan. He was his knight in shining Polo,****** his amazing person who cared for him, a satue ought to be erected in his honor.

That is unti he punched him in the face...

Georgia walked into the room and smiled. "Sorry I'm so late I was-"

"Get out Europe!*******"

**...**

**Africa**

Seychelles squirmed in her seat wanting to sink into the ground. Mauritius gave her a smile and pat her head. She tried to smile back, but it looked more like one that Belarus would give when she was excited to see Russia.

"Ah! Do you want something to eat?" Seychelles giggled while Mauritius looked through his bag. "I've got something...Somewhere."

She put a hand on his arm causing him to freeze. "Thanks but, I just want to go back home."

Her eyes widened then began to tear up. "But I can't since I'm rooming with Ukraine!"

Mauritius just stared unsure how to give the girl comfort.

**...**

**Oceania**

Niue shuddered and pressed her jacket closer. She wasn't used to the cold of New York, and it didn't help that they had the air conditioning on. She stared down at her watch and blew a bit of her hair out of her face. Class was starting late today, no suprise there, this place was filled nations.

She watched Palau be teased by the other nations about being the main island for a stupid T.V. show, and Fiji pruning her nails. It was all a bit dull and generally quiet, most of everyone was either too cold do anything or just too sick.

Kiribati tapped Niue on the head. He grinned down at her and held out a slice of pineapple. "I think this is going to be a lot better than a lot of people were expecting." He chirped.

Niue could only shrug and nibble on her food. "You know I wouldn't mind being taken over again." Kiribati commented offhandily.

Niue froze and stared at the other nation in horror.

"What!"

"Just kidding!"

She sighed and slid deeper in her seat, this sucked.

**...**

**Asia**

"Don't! Ever! Do! That! Again!" China snapped while hitting Korea multiple times with his wok.

It was actually an almost average day for the Asian countries since most of them lived with either India or China. They all knew each other and were used to making chaos, hate, and over all immaturity together.

In fact Nepal had to say that the Asian nations got along a lot better than most nations. He smiled as Singapore was being shaken to death by Malaysia. Yup! Everyone was getting along perfectly to his standards.

**...**

**In the Hall**

Georgia leaned against a door staring hard at the peice of paper in her hand. "All I wanted to do was attend school."

"Georgia! Why aren't you in class!"

Mr. United Nations grabbed her by the ear causing her to kick and scream. "Now lets go take you back to the Middle Eastern room."

"NOOOOOO!"

**...**

**Georgia's Ending**

Hey Hey pappa give me wine!

Hey hey Mamma! Hey hey mamma!

I can never forget the taste of Khinkali out of my head!

Draw a circle there's the earth

Draw a circle there's the earth

Draw a circle there's the earth, I am Georgia.

Ah a beautiful world

you can see in a single brush

I created wine making!

Have a Glass~!

**...**

**A/N: So as you can see this is rather long. The reason being is because sooo many people included an Oc. If you didn't see an Oc that you created I probably forgot about it or have yet to introduce it. You guys probably notice that the Europeans got the longest part, that's beacuse there was quite a few Europeans created. -_-**

*** Apparently it's a stereotype for Welsh people to hump sheep. ?_?**

**** From what I can tell Prussia also represents East Germany. He's saying that he's gotten stronger since the Berlin Wall fell and the economies are all round stable.**

*****Silesians seem to be at a cunundrum, they don't know if they want to be independent, or German, or Polish, or Czech, or anything really. The rest of the sentance you should be able to figure out easily enough.**

******Cuban cigars. Of course he's forgetting the fact that Americans have a huge thing for smoking.**

******* It's complicated but before Israel came it used to be Palestine. The issue is the fact that the jews are shoving the Palestinians back a bit. It's sorta like Americans did to the Native Americans...**

******** Apparently a lot of Iranians are 25 and under. Plus I told you guys that not ever single middle eastern country is in the middle ages. **

********* Georgia is part of the EU but is situated in the Middle East. She's only being a running gag here, nothing more. **

**Now if you want to have your character with an ending then just look up the kind of drink that they would drink, it doesn't have to be liqour, and a food. After just a small thing about the country, for example if I did Singapore's he would probably say something about being eco friendly. **

**Also guys think about the pairings that you guys want. Like personally I reallllly want to pair Romano and Malta together since they were married at some point. Seeing as Malta isn't mine I can't, but that was just an example. **

**Okay this is waaaay tooo long, so you guys drop a review and I'll get to updating eventually. **

**Sayonara! Goodbye! Au Revoir! **


	3. In Which Dixie Scrambles

**A/N: Hi all! Sorry for getting this chapter out late, but it's here now and I hope you all like it. I finally remembered to answer the reviews, so that's what's going to be taking up the most room this chapter. Read on dears! Read on!**

**JCscanell: Thanks dear!**

**Guest: Well I would be taking up a ton of space if I told you the science behind my rules, but to put it simply I'm lazy. I didn't want my inbox spammed with hundreds of Ocs that were more or less useless. That and I want to teach history with this story so unless the yaoi is canon it shall not be explored. The thing about the lemons is because I have yet to experince sexual activites so writing them would make no sense. **

**Also thanks for correcting me on Czechia, my parents forget all the time that Czechslovakia doesn't exsist and when they do remember thay call it Czech so I went on based what I hear. The thing with Spain, France, and Andorra I refused to call romance since it would be almost a pedo relationship. France is more in that area instead of Spain, despite common belief.**

**MissSerendipity2013: I saw it!**

**Ihavenoaccount: I hate to say this but...I don't do self inserts period. Also your character is a mary-sue.**

**EnterTheDarkSide: People read the side notes? Yes! Anyway, of course you can think of pairings later.**

**Ciel Farron: Thanks a bunch! Yup, Malta and Romano were married during the Sicily Emirate. During this time their relationship was more based on needs than romance or even want.**

**MisstiqueRose: I didn't include Australia and New Zealand since EVERYONE seems to remember those two and not the rest of Ocenia. Don't worry they'll have their cameo, as to South America I forgot about them. Also American by birth, mutt by descent. Some Australian is in their as well, trust me I'll have to remember.**

**Jcsacnell: I'm glad you love it, and it was fun to write.**

**EnterTheDarside: Of course I'd accept Quebec he was well written and awesome. Thanks for letting me know his song stuff and teaching me about some Canadian stuff. XD **

**Linkforever125: Take how much time ya need. I'm glad I got Niue right, I think I suck at shy characters. Um...Is New Zealand a boy or girl? Hima-Sama never said. I think the other reviewer wanted to me to include them XD. I think Niue and China would be cute since China loves cute things and based on history...Yeah I'm done.**

**...**

Brazil glared at her reflection in the mirrior. Many people would say that she was a pretty girl, with her dark brown hair with the loose curls that fell gently to her shoulders, her large cedar brown eyes, and her pretty smile. She turned around dramiticaly and put on her back pack moaning as the added weight to her back caused it to hurt.

"If I was an importaint country then they all would see me as something more than the girl with the parties and boobs." She muttered as she walked down the nearly empty hall of the girls dorm.

You see Brazil is actually a rather interesting country, but because most people are only concerned with the women and giant party she throws every year, most people don't know about her great rainforsests or museums or anything actually. This is why she found herself outside under an Aspen tree talking to Argentina.

**...**

"You want me to promote you?" He asked staring down at her with a confused look.

Brazil shook her head. "More like putting in a good word." She clasped her hands together. "Please?"

Argentina scratched his head. He did like Brazil, but he had his own issues to deal with, like trying to organize the dance club.

"Too bad you can't get Evita to help you.*****"

"THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM!"

Argentina massaged his right ear. "If you have problems then try to make yourself stand out more." He proposed.

Brazil gave him a nasty look."I do stand out." She hissed while gesturing to her body. "I'm a 36DD."

She glared when someone, probably France, wolf whistled form across the lawn.

"I'm sure you'll get over it, Brazil."

"I hate you."

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

Dixie, and about every other nation, was on the hunt. You see since today was the second day of school everyone had to sign up for a club. Dixie, being a clearance student, was having trouble doing so.

She had already went to the horror story club, the only one she wanted to join, but found the nations there a tad bit rude for her tastes. So now she was looking for the Gourmet Food Club.

She stopped in front of the door marked 76-B. "This should be it." She muttered.

The Door suddenly swung open dramitically like in an old horror movie.

"AAAH!"  
"Bounjour my pretty girl!"

Dixie put a hand over her beating heart. "France why would you ever do something like that?" She said in a controlled voice. It was rude to yell at people, even if they almost killed you.

France took her lightly callused hand and kissed it. "Because I could sense such beauty from across the room." He chuckled.

Dixie opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when China smacked France with his wok. "I've told you thirty times already to stop flirting with the could be club members, Aru!"

France rubbed the lump on his head. "I'm not, Dixie could never join our Trio."

"Trio?"

Turkey grinned as he joined the others outside. "This is the Gourmet food club, which means sucky cooks like you can't join."

France seemed to float into the air. "You see dear the three of us are food loving adults who understand what grace and love msut be put into making a meal."

China nodded as he joined him. "Even when assigned with the impossible, we put every fiber of our being into making a perfect meal!"

"Spice, texture, and utter elegance is what we strive to create!" Turkey shouted a flame of passion seeming to encase him as he floated up with the others.

"We are the Gourmet Trio!"

Dixie just stared. "I think I should drink less moonshine******."

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

"Sorry Dixie-san, but we already have enough people in the News Paper club."

Dixie decided that since she liked talking she would join the News Paper club, of course she was too late, or maybe God just hated her.

She rubbed the back of her head. "I suppose I'll just look somewhere else then." She turned around slowly hoping that the ever so polite nation would give in.

"Well...Maybe I could..."

"Japan we have a story to do." Germany, rudely, interupted.

Dixie glared at him and watched the trio walk out of the room without even acknowleging her. So these people wanted to play tough, huh? She crossed her arms and marched to the next classrooom, she would have to match them.

**...**

**Two hours Later**

**...**

Why can't I find a stupid club!"

Dixie stared down at her club sign up sheet, it was riddled with red ink where she had crossed out the names of the clubs that wouldn't accept her. She had tried nearly every-singal club on the list and each club president had an excuse on why she couldn't be a part of it.

"You don't beleive in magic, you can't swim fast, blah blah blah." Dixie mimicked.

She wanted to curl up just about now and go to sleep.

"Hey Dixie, you can join my club."

Dixie raised an eyebrow. "I must be getting delusional." She muttered trying to get the annoying voice out of her head.

"But my club is relaxing!"

Dixie then noticed Andorra walk by. "Are you part of a club, Andorra?"

The small girl turned to the younger person. "Yes, I'm suprised you're not part of it."

"Why?"

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

Dixie set the wine glass on the table and bit into her cheese and cracker.

"I'm glad I have a new member of my club!" Georgia said enthusiastically.

Dixie smiled. "I'm just glad someone would allow me to join."

Andorra poured some more of the expensive drink. "Well I guess we can now start worrying on the Wine Club's budget then."

"Yup."

"More or less."

**...**

**Moch Hetalia!**

**...**

Sealand smirked as he walked passed the gaurd and waved his idenity card around proudly. This was a historical day for all of micronation kind, and was more of a battle won in a long war.

"Those jerks won't know what hit them, eh?"

**...**

**Hey hey Lord give me some melon soda!**

**Hey hey Lady! **

**Hey Lady!**

**I can never forget the taste of that chocalate bar out of my head!**

**Draw a circle there's the Earth.**

**Draw a circle there's the Earth.**

**Draw a circle there's the Earth.**

**I am Sealand!**

**Ah! A beautiful world you can see in a single brush.**

**I want to join a world conference one day!**

**Sealand~!**

**...**

**A/N: Hi all! So Sealand's song made me a little sad. All the others had Mom and Dad, but his had Lord and Lady. -sniff- **

**Anyway! I have started on the next chapter, it should be done by the end of the week. So here's the notes for this chapter.**

*** Evita is long for Eva Peron, a lovely young woman who was the wife of Jaun Peron the ever so popular president of Argentina. She helped the poor and gained Women the right to vote. Argentina thought that Brazil had women's rights issues.**

****Moonshine is a homemade alcohol that a ton of people drink in the Southern United States. In fact you could call that our sorta national drink, well that and homemade wine. **

**I have a challenge for some of you guys who are good at drawing. For your own character draw a mochi version, you don't have to but I'm curious on how you all see them. **


	4. In Which Snakes Happen

Quebec was the type of guy not to believe in the supernatural. If something happened during another crucial time it was all coincidence to him, but with today's events he honestly felt there was a force against him trying to tear him down. He sipped the luke-warm coffee he was drinking and silently blamed his troubles on it. Afterall, his day went downhill when he went to the cafe two blocks from the academy.

He stared down at the bubble gum encrusted sidewalk with hardened blue eyes as the day's events began soaking into his brain. First there was the prostitute that tried to steal his wallet, then there was the obnoxious people at the cafe speaking twenty-five times louder than they needed to, of course we can't forget about the rice tasting coffee he was drinking. If it started raining he was going to go to a priest and admit to all the R-18 stuff he did last night in the school.

Before Quebec knew it he was outside the pristine gates of Dublin Academy and more than ready to ppuke his guts out.

The gaurd watched him with an amused look. "You're going to be late in twelve seconds." He called in a creepily high voice.

Quebec rolled his eyes and fumbled for his wallet. "Just get ready to open the damn gate." He snapped.

The gate keeper, who has no name but we'll call Harold, watched Quebec frown and start looking through his pockets. After ten minutes Harold leaned against the gate and yawned, signaling that he was getting impatient.

"I know I left my idenity card somewhere."

"Left being the key word."

"Shut up you stupid American!"

"I'm not American."

"Oh...Still shut up!"

The issue that Quebec has is that he lost his idenity card. Every single nation and clearance nation needs one so that the school won't have frauds attending the classes, not presenting the card at the gate means that he was, in short, a fraud.

Harold snickered and closed his eyes. "Well, have fun sleeping out here."

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

Engalnd passed throough the halls like a man on a mission.

Well more like Bond, James Bond.

But that wasn't the point. What was the point was the highly dangerous spell that he needed to create to negaify another dangerous spell he created. Well the spell wasn't dangerous per se, but Bermuda did have pink hair now and a mad Bermuda was a dangrous one. So off he was to the Myth and Folklore room to grab a few spell componets.

When he got to the room it was empty, well aside from the college style desks and the old fashioned Walnut teacher desk, everyone seemed to have leeft for the day. Seemed being the key word, the faint smell of fish could be detected to his far right. He stalked over to the spot and fished in his pocket for some bright green dust and flung it over the area.

After a glitter explosion an unusaully handsome young man with a strange curl sticking out of his head seemed to climb out of a whole in the air. He gave England a slightly irritated look, but it dissapered when he noticed who he was.

"Hey Ol'Angleand." He said cheefully.

England gritted his teeth at the annoying noick name that they young province had given him. "It's just England, Prince Edward Island."

PEI began dusting the glitter off his clothes. "Is their something I can help you with? I am the folklore class teacher afterall." He seemed to think for a moment. "Even if that class doesn't start until Septmber."

"I don't need help you brat, I taught YOU magic!"

PEI just shrugged and grabbed a book out a swirly wall that appeared behind him. "Well if you don't need anything..." He left the classroom.

England let out a sigh and began browsing the books. Inside these books held untold wonders that could change the very fate of the world if your brain could handle the tremendous pressure that the magic put on. But England didn't have the strongest, or brightest, brain so most of these were off limits. He paused at one that promised to lengthen a human's life.

"Huh, I remember Mum using this one." He muttered.

He traced the black words as memories of his child hood danced in his brain. If England had been paying attention he would have noticed the gold goo that was starting to ooze out of the book and onto the floor. It slwoly started to wrap around itself until it became seven long snakes. They hissed to each other as if communicating then slithered out of the room, leaving a rather weepy England.

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

Shetland stared down at her poetry assignment with a sour face. It wasn't that she hated poetry, quite the contrary actually, but it was what she was told to write that caused the issue. She put her head on the table and silently read the book on her knees. The poetry assignment was to write something that would inspire people to action. In all honesty that sounded like a job for a makar*, not some girl who wished she could go get something to eat. Getting locked up in the library by Scotland was no fun to her , but plenty to him apparently.

She jolted then froze when she felt a finger tap the back of her head, causing her brown curls to fall over her eyes.

"Are you done with that book?" The male voice asked.

To Shetland it was a voice that she had placed way in the back of her mind. SHe slwoly raised her head and was suprised to see Iceland looking down at her with an annoyed/embaressed face. The book he held in his hand was clearly one on poetry structure.

"S-sure. I mean I'm done with it for now..." She choked out.

It had been years since she last saw Iceland. They had both been rather young when they were linked through the Kalmar Union** since Norway had owned them to a degree. She had spent most of her time on her island and only saw him once or even twice a year.

Iceland turned to walk away, but shouted and let loose curses. The sound of hissing reached Shetland's ears and her curiousity was pricked when she moved around Iceland to see two gold snakes sliding about on the wine red carpet.

She bent down and examined them for a few moments. "I've never seen these before."

Iceland huffed and blushed slightly. More than a little embaressed at being scared of the snakes when a girl wasn't. "Well we don't need to see them." He snapped.

Dixie came over from her cubicle. "You all are too loud." She informed them.

When se noticed the snakes a slightly excited glint came iinto her eyes and she got on her knees. Iceland opened his mouth, but had to struggle to keep from smacking the crazy girl when she picked one up by the tale.

"Dixie!" Shetland shrieked.

The reagion just laughed and raised the snake up and measured it against her scarred left arm. "This one must be a baby." She said casually.

"What do you mean a baby?" Iceland asked.

Dixie turned to look at him. "This is a rare type of snake that normally comes out of fairytails." She explained. "The babies aren't cruel to humans. That's why the second one hasn't moved from its spot."

Shetland frowned. "Well if it came from a fairy tail then how did it get here?"

Dixie shrugged. "Don' know, but if they get o adults they'll end up eating people."

"WHAT!"

"Can you all be quiet please I'm trying to study."

"Did you say something Shetland?"

"No."

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

Niue watched Australia and Hungary doing their practice laps in the pool. It had been a mildly hot day earlier so she had asked to come down to the pool. The swimmers had both aid yes, but since the weather was now cool, much colder than she was prepared for, it now seemed like a bad idea.

She shifted her towel fuzzy towel from one arm to the other as she climbed out of the pool. "Hey guys I'm leaving now!" She called out.

Australia stopped mind-stroke and grinned. "Too cold for ya?"

Niue stuck out her tounge and walked across the cold tiles as fast as she could. Once she managed to get to the locker room and get dressed into her school uniform she now pondered what she could do. Half of her wanted to grab a snack, the other hand wanted to go take a nap some where.

Deciding that watching a movie would sound nice she walked around until she found the computer lab. It wasn't crowded only a few nations were there like Jamacia, Russia, Chile, and a couple of others. She went to a starnded desktop and sat down in the uncomfortable, black, plastic chair. She clicked onto the internet and went to youtube deciding to watch some random video on gardening.

After ten minutes she felt something tightening around her leg. Deciding that it must be her leg cramping up from all the swimming she had done earleir that day she ignored it. That's when she felt someing lick her leg. She peeked down and screamed causing everyone to look up from what they were doing.

Jamacia reached her first. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head wildly and gestured to her leg. He looked down and took a few steps back as the rest of the nations crowded her.

"There's a snake around her leg." Jamacia explained.

Russia took one look at the snake and chuckled darkly causing the small thing to fall of and it's spirit to fly up to the roof.

"You could have just used herbs Russia!" Niue shrieked.

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

Bermuda*** swore that today was the worst day of her life, and she had the authority to say that since she had lived for so long. Not only did she miss lunch but her messy brown hair was now pink. PINK! She also had a ton of homework and spilled her coffe down the front of her uniform. The last thing she needed was Bahamas to see her like this and laugh at her****. Now she had to deal with the mass amount of snakes that all the nations had been finding, according to Romania, Norway, and Haiti magic had been triggered by England earlier in the day, at the same time the snakes began showing up.

She slammed the door to England and Sri Lanka's dorm room. England looked up sharply and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the enraged girls' face.

" I'm trying to fix your hair!"

Bermuda scoffed and through a leather bag at him. "I could care a less about my hair right now." She gestured to the badg. "Look inside."

England gave her a puzzled look but pulled the flimsy strings and was greeted by the hissing of seven gold snakes.

"Did someone summon these." He asked obviously amazed.

"Ya, you!"

England looked rather confused for a moment. "I haven't summoned anything lately, besides Ireland is the only one who can summon these." As soon as the words left his mouth he jumped up and ran out of the room leaving a bewildered Bermuda.

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

England had ran around the whole entire scool looking for his cruel sister. How could anyone think that summoning the spirits of the dead snakes that Saint Patrick drove out, sane? He walked into the cafeteria unsuprised to find nearly the whole school eating dinner.

"Ireland!"

Everyone stopped eating to give England a dry look. His face colored slightly but he marched down to the second to last table where Ireland and a few other girls were sitting.

"Do you know where these," He through the bag onto the table. "could have come from?"

Ireland scowled and snatched up the bag. "Well it's about time you found 'em!" She snapped. "I was going bonkers tryin' to find 'em."

She shoved a hand in and drew out a snake cooing when it nuzzled her lightly freckled face. The other girls at her table shuddered, Taiwan going as far as to stand up.

"What were you doing with them, trying to destroy the school?!"

"No, just trying to get Sealand back."

England opened his mouth then shut it. Sealand, like just about every other person on the planet, would be afriad of those snakes driving him out of the school.

"Oh...Well I didn't need you to do that. NOT that I'm thanking you!"

Ireland just laughed and then pointed to someone behind him. "Looks like Mr. United Nations got him."

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

Quebec was cold, tired, and hungary. He had been standing outside the school for nearly three hours. Harold had been singing some random song the whole time and a squirel had stolen his coffee. He was now sure he had sunk down into hell and there was no way-

"Mr. Gatekeeper."

Harold stopped singing and looked behind him. United Nations was holding Sealand by the ear and waving something around.

"Here Quebec can come in, it seems that Sealand stole his idenity card."

"And I would have gotten away with it to!" He shouted. "If it wasn't for those stupid snakes!"

Snakes? Quebec suddenly saw himself lucky. That is until a bird flew down and started pecking his head.

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

**Hey Hey Papa can I have some caribou**

**Hey hey mama! Hey hey mama!**

**I can not seem to forget the taste of poutine out of my head!**

**Draw a circle that's the earth!**

**Draw a circle that's the earth!**

**Draw a circle that's the earth!**

**I am Quebec!**

**Ah a beautiful world you can see ina a single brush!**

**I will not assimilate!**

**Je Me Souviens!**

**...**

**Okay guys! So I had this chapter written out, but I hated the way it went so I rewrote it and this is what you got. It's super long so I hope this ties you over until the next chapter, which will be a little angsty...Anyway onto the facts about this chapter!**

*** A Makar is a Scottish person who writes scottish literature and poetry. **

**** The Kalmar union was a time when Denmark, Sweden (who had Finland at that time), and Norway were ruled by the same monarch from 1397-1523 Shetland and Iceland were a part of Norway at that time so they would have seen each other every once in a while. **

*****I don't think I showed Bermuda yet. She's a character that a person made, but I never showed her since in a few chapters on will be entirley given to her.**

****** I like to imagine Bermuda and Bahamas having a rivalrey since both are vacation islands so close together.**

**So that's it guys! Oh, I did get Andorra's mochi self done. She's pretty cute even if drawn sloppily. Also everyone go watch something called Dreamtalia on youtube, it's by PianoDream and Kyokoon. **


	5. In Which People Are Corrupt

**HEY! Soo now that I have your attention welcome to the new chapter.**

**JCSannell: Thanks! They're getting easier to write now that I have an idea for the plot.**

**EnterTheDarkSide: First I know that you did submit a drawing and I have to say that Quebec and PEI are adorable! I wish I could draw... Second, Spoil you? -laughs- You spoil me by making great characters for me to add to my story! Seriously though it was about time PEI had his cameo.**

**Crossroader32: Thanks! I felt real bad not showing her so long and ended up giving her a quick cameo. The next chapter will be mostly her and America. **

**Now onto the story!**

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

It had been an entire month since the unfourtanate snake and micronation incident. In this time the black market of the school had become a tad bit...insecure. Wait, why do you look suprised at the words black market? EVERY place on the planet has a black market, and a school filled with nations who understand selling and buying is bound to have one. The black market was headed by China and was helped by multiple people, Hong Kong mostly, to keep it a secret. Most everyone in the school bought something from him whether it be a porn magazine or a box of tabacco, more than likely he has it.

Unfourtanately for Silesia she had gotten herself caught up in it a tad bit too early in the school year. All she had been trying to find was a decent yaoi magazine* and she had heard from Colombia, her room mate, that China had plenty of stuff. So off she went and had managed to draw attention to the black market due to an argument, she was now a worker for China...

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

"Silesia we have a new shipment of cigars that need to be given to these students." China announced that windy Thursday afternoon.

Silesia stopped packing the vodka in a box. "China you know I suck at deliveries, can't you get Mexico to do it?" She asked, trying to hide the whine in her voice.

Mexico gave her a hard look. "I have to put in the orders for all the porn." He snapped.

China gestured to the package. "Cuba will meet you in the gardening club." He said off handedly.

She snatched up the package and stalked off.

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

Mauritius slumped onto the old park bench outside of a dollar store. Lately Seychelles had been spending a lot of time with England. Not that it was bad or anything, Seychelles could use more friends, but in his heart he felt a funny tug that burned. He had asked Seychelles about it, but she had said that it was just from eating too much pineapple.

The tinkling of the bell caused the island nation to look up. He had come with Malaysia to get a new hair brush since hers broke, but it had been taking way too long so he decided to go outside.

The girl gave him a smile and held up a bright blue, rectangular, hairbrush. "I found one at last!" She said happily.

Mauritius pushed himself up. " That's good." He looked at his watch. "Wanna grab dinner?"

Malaysia shrugged and the two walked around the crowded streets trying to decide on a good place to eat. Malaysia had been Mauritius's friend for decades, the two having a lot of the same culture and the like. In fact they were so close their citizens did not need a visa/passport when going into each others countries.

He gave Malaysia a sneaky look. She was texting on her phone while twisting a finger in her dark borwn hair. When she felt his gaze her eyes met his and she pat his shoulder.

"Are you alright? You've been too quiet latley."

Mauritius blushed. "I'm fine, just tired."

She raised an eyebrow then grabbed his hand causing Mauritius to nearly turn purple. "I care for you quite a bit, so if it's too hard to tell me what's wrong then don't. But if you ever feel like your hard will explode...let me know and I'll comfort you." She said quietly.

Mauritius grappled to an excuse. "I just feel like celebrating is all." He gave her a grin. "I did get the winning score in football afterall!"

"Well then, let's get something strong from China."

"Let's do it!"

Secretly he hoped that would wash his pain away.

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

"Are you serious?"

"Heard it first hand from Tibet! You know he would never lie."

"But you would, Laos!"

"Shut up Vietnam."

Malta listened to the chatter around her in slight boredom. Dinner happened to be some kind of dubious stew that the English cook made, so since she wasn't going to eat it she was stuck wasting her time with sitting around.

Now it wasn't that Malta was just point blank anti-social, quite the contrary, it was more that she had a hard time connecting with boys thanks to her "brothers".

" Malta."

Said nation looked up as Vatican City sat down at her table. He was a young man who had a very "holyer than thou" personality and got on quite a few people's nerves, including Malta's, and more or less hated Germany with a passion**.

"Hello Vatican, is there a reason why you f-" She bit her lip as he gave her a reproving look.

"Cursing is a horrible habit you seem to posses." Vatican said with a curious look. "You have been military for a long time***, yet you are still a woman." He pointed out .

Mqalta felt like screaming a hundred curses and wringing the tiny preists neck, instead she said. "I'm trying to get better but I'm always around my da- I mean annoying brothers."

"Inscest is forbidden in the church*****."

"That marrige doesn't even count and you know it."

Vatican city opened his mouth, but Mexico came up to him holding a thin package wrapped in Christmas paper.

Malta watched the two trade package for money and laughed. Vatican gave her a dirty look while opening the top of the package. "You shouldn't be so rude."

"You're a fucking hypocrite." Was all she said before getting up and allowing Vatican to enjoy his porn in peice.

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

Silesia counted the money that Cuba handed her with a practiced eye. "You know I gave you the right amount." He snapped.

The girl looked up and gave him a blank look. "Standard procedure." She pocketed the cash with a sigh. "Besides, I want to make sure you don't get me in trouble."

Cuba snorted and took out a cigar."Thanks for the buisness." He said lighting the cancer creator with a flourish.

Silesia nodded and left the room and went down the hall. It was deserted at this time of day since everyone was either eating or in class. She stopped half-way down the hall and leaned against the brightly painted wall.

"I hate this damn job." She muttered while taking out a peppermint paddy.

She stopped mid bite when a flash of silver caught her attention. Her eyes widened and she felt like hiding when she recongnized who it happened to be. Her heart skipped a beat when he rounded his way into her section of the hall and it was obvious that he saw her.

"Hey Silesia."

Said region got off her wall and pretended that she couldn't hear him. It may have even worked if he hadn't caught up with her.

"Awe, are you upset at me now?" Prussia asked in a mocking tone. This was all fun and games for him, he knew when she was throwing a tempertantrum since they had lived together for so long.

"No I have to go find Poland and drag him to go eat something." She muttered.

He frowned and wrapped his arm around her waist causing Silesia to go red in the face. "You'll be going with me, and don't worry I'll get you back to China too."

"Asshole."

"I know."

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

**-_- You guys don't get an ending song today... I tried to get the lyrics down properly for Prussia's ending three times, but now I give up. I suggest you just go listen to it.**

**Now for a proper Author's note! Well apparently a new Hetalia character is out and her name is Madagascar. I think she's in this months Birz strip, I'm not too sure. Anyway that's some good news right? **

**Okay so I have news for all of you. Don't expect an update to this next week, I'll be updating my story The Unawesome Assistant of the Awesome Me. I'm sure everyone over there is ready to kill me by now. I'm also debating on making a new Hetaoni story, maybe I'll write a mini chapter for it at the bottom of my author's note next time. **

**More news for you guys regarding THIS story, the next chapter will be focusing on Bermuda for the most part. Also I'm having a halloween chapter so send in what you want your Oc dressing up as. **

**Alright let me put down the learning part.**

*** Silesia got introduced to yaoi through Hungary. **

**** This is a reference to the protestant reformation. It all started in 1517 Germany when an unsatisfied monk named Martin Luther posted the Nintey-Five Theses up on the door to the Castle Church in Wittenberg. Man, people keep making up excuses to hate Germany, huh?**

***** A lot of the time Malta was getting attacked due to the fact that she was a good strategic spot. So a good majority of the men there was in the military, in fact they eventually became knights called the Knights Hospitaller. So as you can see Malta is quite the badass, but she's mellowed out not too long ago. **

****** Vatican City is being a smartass about the Kingdom of Sicily. This was a kingdom comprised of Sicily, most of southern Italy, and Malta. The country its self lasted from 1130-1816. From what I can tell the marrige between Romano and Malta can be considered a sort of arranged kind, because the whole kingdom was created through Norman conquest and was passed onto quite a few royal families.**

**So there you go! Thanks for reading guys!**


	6. Sorta Long Chapter

Bermuda considered herself to be the person who made sure sanity was still a thing that exsisted. I mean there were others who THOUGHT that they had it together, Germany, but it was always Bermuda who had to take care of three of the most annoying people on the planet.

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

Bermuda twiddled her thumbs while she waited on United Nations to come to his office. She had been in the middle of Biology when she was called to the office by a rather teriffied sounding United Nations. When people called Bermuda it was for one of three reasons

1. They wanted her to oversee England.

2. They wanted to borrow her beaches.

3. They wanted her to oversee the America twins.

There had yet to be a time when someone had called her simply to chat or take to a ballgame of some kind. Realizing how much she sucked, Bermuda sank deeper into her seat nearly crying at the world.

"Alright Bermuda." United Nations sighed as he walked into the small, stuffy office. "I need you to do the school a favor."

He handed her a large white file filled with papers that had something written on them in red ink. "We need you to oversee America and Dixie while they organize the Halloween party."

"Why me?"

United Nations put a hand to his chin. "Well seeing as how you're the bridge between the twins and England, I thought it would be easy for you to work with both of them to keep the party nice and on par with the three thousand dollar budget. "

Bermuda bit her bottom lip. In the grand scheme of things it wasn't like she didn't like the twins or England, she had been around them so long she became immune to certain things, but it felt like a crime to have to help organize something so rowdy.

In her minds eye she was transported to her sunny home in the middle of the ocean. Straing at sun drifting lazily acrossthe sky, drinking a soda that had just been frozen while listening to her favorite music.

The vision popped when United Nations spoke again. "Well I'll leave you to it. The twins said that they would be waiting for you in Dixie's dorm room."

Well this was going to be fun...

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

"Dude I have an awesome thing to show you!" America shouted as soon as Bermuda entered.

Dixie looked up from the conspiracy theory book she had been reading. "Hello Bermuda, I'm glad you wanted to help us." She stood up and took two different colored napkins. "We can't decide if the cake should be orange." She waved the one in her right hand. "Or black." She waved the other one.

Bermuda raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should start on how you're going to divide the budget." She said gently.

The twins looked at each other. "We already spent the entire budget." They said in harmony.

"WHAT!"

America gestured to the room around them. "We had to bribe England to let us keep the room."

"He was being rather rude." Dixie said with a frown on her face. "It's not like we were trying to plant a bomb or anything. He could have allowed us like he allowed women and children into his armies in the war.*"

Bermuda sighed and turned on her heel. "I'll be back to deal with you two in a minute."

"Where are ya goin'?"

"To straighten out a certain someone."

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

Bermuda was suprised at how quickly England opened the school council door. Seeing as how he knew she would be coming after him eventually, she was expecting him to ignore her for hours.

"Do you need something?"

Bermuda put her hands on her hips. "I need the three thousand dollars that you stole."

England smirked and leaned against the door frame. "So you finally heard about it." He said in an accussing tone.

"Of course I did! Now give back the money or I'll tell everyone about your favorite place." She threatened.

England rolled his eyes. "Everyone already knows I like that American burger." He deadpanned.

Bermuda opened her mouth then shut it. She was unsure what to do at this point, it would take little more than showing the spring party 2009 video to the whole school to get the money.

"Look the reason I don't want this party going on is that America and Dixie get too...Wild with their parties. Last time they had us wearing nothing more than loin cloths!"

Bermuda's face heated up when an image of a certain nation that was barley covered. She was going to have to pester Dixie for the details later. "Look I'll make sure that they keep everything presentable, just give me the money."

England hesitantly reached into his pockets and pulled out a thick envolope. "Here." He then slammed the door leaving a very pissed off Bermuda.

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

"Hey Germany!"

Said nation cursed and stashed his cake before Italy burst in dragging along Malta. "Hey Germany have you met my sister?"

Germany looked the girl down. She wasn't that tall, covering her brother's height more or less, she had dark brown hair and light brown eyes that were staring at the spot he had hid the cake.

"I see her at the U.N and EU meetings." He said slowly. Germany hated meeting Italy's relations. The first time he met Romano he made a mortal enemy, the first time he formally met Vatican City he met someone who wanted to double as his boss**, now he was sure that he was going to meet an assasin*** or something.

"Hi Germany." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Hello."

Italy grinned, not that he wasn't already, and hugged his sister. "Yay! Now we'll all be best friends!"

"Hell no!"

In a flash Malta was dragged out of the hug and Romano was glaring at Germnay. "She's not going anywhere near that Potato Bastard!"

"Do I get a say Fratello?"

"No."

He then dragged her away cursing at the top of his lunges at his brother who was following him.

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

"Okay so we all agree that a purple cake with ornage candy corn is what we'll be using." Bermuda said while scribbling on a notepad.

Dixie nodded while America popped a candy corn in his mouth. "I still think dark choclate would be better."

"No one asked you though." His sister pointed out.

"Bermuda just did!"

"She was more asking me since your taste in food is weird."

"You weren't saying that last night."

Bermuda slammed her head on the table. They had been at the cake shop for the last three hours arguing on what kind of cake would be acceptable to bring to the party. At this point all they had agreed on was the color, not the decortaions or even the icing.

Huffing Bermuda glanced out the window and saw a sight that made her smile. Shetland and Iceland were walking outside talking about something. Sighing she pulled herself back up and slammed a hand on the granite table.

"Okay lets do this again!"

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

Israel looked both ways of the hall before crossing at a slow tiptoe. He plastered himself on a wall when the sound of footsteps resonated throughout the hall. Israel shut his eyes and silently prayed that the person would keep moving.

"Do you want to play a game, Israel?"

"Damn."

Iran began laughing manically as he dragged the young man by his ankles. It was a pinful journey down two flights of stairs and out onto the concrete then up a flight of stairs to go into the boys' dorm. If Israel said he had ever lost some faith, it may be at that point.

"What are you going to do to me?" He demanded.

Iran rapped his knuckles on a blue painted door. "You'll see."

Armenia opened the door with a bored look. "Takes you forever to do something." He deadpanned.

Iran shruged and pushed the brunette in causing Israel to fall into a pile of dirty laundry. He quickly twisted around and faced the two nations ready for his fate to be sealed...

**...**

**Mochi Hetalia!**

**...**

**A/N: Alright everyone I hope you enjoyed it...Not much left to say.**

*** England allowed Women and kids into his armies in WW2. ctually kids in Germany had to defend Berlin when the Allies invaded, everyone was a tad corrupt, eh?**

**** Vatican city invaded politics quite a bit during the Middle ages.**

***** Assasins Creed joke. -_-**


End file.
